rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Anon67
"Iran is a white country, and I'm white, any non-whites are just mere non persian filth. All atheists are the anti-christ. My dad used to be a pilot" - Anon67 Anon67, also known as the Anon, is a veteran rrrather user. It is unknown when he first appeared on the planet. but after finding the site, he finally had a place to call home, a place to seek refuge from every day troubles, and a place to talk about his biggest obsession...: the country of Iran. Due to the fact that his parents were born in the country, and all the negative stigma it receives from the West, Anon67 took it upon himself to go on a quest for vengeance, and virtually smite all those who questioned the countries superiority. It is now a known practice, that Anon will sit in the rrrather chatroom, waiting for a clumsy victim to step on in. He will then greet them as normal, acting rather polite and friendly. But this is only an illusion. At this point all seems well. The victim will happily talk to anon, glad to have found some company in the barren wasteland of rrrather. But although they aren't aware of it, one wrong move and the victim will be plunged into 45 minutes worth of brain fuckery. Anon will ever so carefully inch the conversion towards the Middle East, as the conversation progresses. This is where the victim will become a little confused as to how the conversation has got here, but rather than thinking about this, the victim should have already changed the conversation back, ASAP. Eventually the conversation will revolve around Iran, and despite the victim's cries for mercy, Anon67 will type paragraph upon paragraph about the history of Iran. and how it was because of the white imperialist US scum, along with it's colonizing cousin the UK, that Iran is currently under the retarded dictatorship that it has. The best thing for the victim to do at this point, in order to end the suffering quickly is to repeatedly type "mmhm", "ok", "oh, i see" and "wow anon, that is interesting". However, if the victim is a suicidal retard, that is completely ignorant of the pain that he is about to go through, he will insult Iran... This is when Anon eerily pauses... Everyone else in the chat (provided that there is more than two people) will hold their breath... Oh dear lord, have mercy upon our souls... All of a sudden... "anon67 is typing..." The end is nigh... The chat will soon become only a shadow of it's former self. The cries and screams of dying men, women and children, echo high into the sky towards the Heavens, before plunging towards the fiery pits of Hell... Anon67 will use all of his statistical knowledge on Iran to completely and utterly destroy his victim with knowledge, about how the West is evil, and they completely decimated the once-stable and happy country of Iran, and turned it into a Muslim dictatorship. Anon also enjoys the fact that he is Persian, and loves to tell of the great exploits of the Persian Empire. He tells of how they were "doing science" while the rest of "the white scum, were still in the process of discovering fire". He also talks about how the people of Iran are "his people", despite the fact that he was born in the United States and has not once visited the country. He also loves to mention how he is trilingual, and loves to brush people off with the spicy burn: "Come back to me when you can speak 3 languages". He has a massive love of the talented artist Lana Del Rey. If she was Persian, he would happily let her rule the world by his side, and punish the non-Persian filth. Overall, he is clearly the smartest person on the site. TL;DR: He loves men. One of his biggest obsessions next to cock, is fighting with children online. (I don't see what's wrong with liking cock. Everyone loves at least a little cock). Anon67's Racial Hierarchy ranking # Persians # Rich Arabs # Poor Arabs # Chinese ("first world Asians" in anon67's words) # Africans # Armenians # Black Americans # Filipinos # Latinos # Whites Don't be fooled by the numbering, Anon's preference towards race increases parabolically where Persians approach infinity and Whites approach zero. http://imgur.com/cPPCWEG Category:Users